Hard Work Never Killed Anybody
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remys' past comes back for him and he isn't happy about it. A changed person, he has to come to terms with who he is and who he was. 28th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Here's a dramatic story that just seemed to write itself.  
>I know I don't usually write drama, but it was pretty fun and different this time around and makes the series as a whole more interesting then having the fluffy and funny stuff all the time.<br>There are...heavy implications...of intimacy betweeen two people here and there and mentions of "purity", but, as usual, nothing too bad.  
>Mostly just Remys thoughts and feelings in a non-graphic, almost harmless way.<br>I just feel required to write out warnings in case anyone wants to skip that stuff (Though I wouldn't know why since it's nothing detailed.) Okay, on with the show!

* * *

><p>"So what pocket are you keeping your cards in when you're not wearing your trench coat?" Molly looked flirtatiously at Remy as they sat on the couch. She was slowly but surely getting better at flirting.<p>

"I'll never tell," He smiled, leaning away. Molly got closer and closer until she was leaning over him and he was on his back.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Just tell me!"

"You have to kiss me first," He smiled.

They were kissing and giggling, eventually somehow they ended up sitting on the floor together. Remy wrapped his arms around her, kissing Molly a great deal and anticipating a nice, slow impromptu make-out session. "Mmm...I love you so much Molly. So much," Remy spoke softly, enjoying kissing her.

Unfortunately, the happy moment didn't last long.  
>"Cajun, phone for you," Logan came into the room. Logans protective glare didn't dampen Remys mood, but Molly quickly made it back to the couch trying to straighted out her hair while taking an extreme intrest in the stitching on the rug.<p>

Remy took the phone out into the hallway. He didn't usually get phone calls since he had no real family, so it had to be something bad or something important for someone to ever call him.  
>"Hello?" Remy answered.<p>

"This is Marcus Adair. Do you remember me, Mister LeBeau?" the voice on the other end asked.

A chill went up Remys spine. Marcus Adair was an important man.  
>Important, as in dangerous. Someone you didn't say no to. Someone you didn't ever blow off.<p>

"I remember you," Remy said.

'I thought you were dead,' Remy said silently.  
>The rumor mill in New Orleans said Marcus Adair had died in prison.<br>Remy knew that whatever he wanted, it wasn't going to be easy.

"As I recall, you have a debt to pay," Marcus' voice was slimy, even over the phone.

"I paid it, we're done," Remy said. Remy had done some work for him back in the day. Not by choice. It was a "family thing".

"You're family paid their debt. Your father had you put under a contract to round it all out since he did owe me personally. I had such a hard time finding you, it was almost impossible. You have been very busy," Marcus said.

Remy wanted to scream. He wanted to go tell his father off a million times for getting Remy mixed up with this sadistic person.

"If my...if Jean-luc got me involved in this, then he can settle it with you. I've been done with stealing for a long time," Remy said.  
>Remy hoped this would clear him, but he strongly doubted it.<p>

"Even if he were available, I would still want you. It seems Jean-luc and the rest of the guild took a little vacation.  
>They're off the grid. You're the best and that's what I want.<br>The best," Marcus would not be denied.

"I'll come down and see what I can do. When do you want to meet?" Remy asked.

Marcus gave him a time frame. Remy got a generous two days to meet him.  
>"Understand, boy, that if you don't meet me I will come to meet you and it will _not_ end _well_," Marcus said.<p>

"I understand. I'll be there," Remy said.

Remy went and sat back down on the couch, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you," a voice said.

"AHHHH!" Remy jumped, then looking at Molly. He'd forgotten all about her.  
>Molly jumped in response, but also became covered in the fur of a mouse and shrinking about three feet.<p>

"Oh, um, sorry petite," Remy said as he stared at her as she changed back.  
>"You're really upset huh?" she snuggled up to him.<p>

"That's an understatement," Remy said.  
>They just stared at each other.<p>

"Well are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Molly said.

Remy didn't meet her intense gaze. He knew there was a possibility that he might not come out of this situation alive.

"I don't think-" He started to say, but Molly just cut him off.

"No! We have no secrets now. I don't care what it is. If it's that horrible, then I _need_ to know.  
>I just...I care about you a lot and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. You're my boyfriend. My first _real_ boyfriend. So just tell me what it is, okay?" Molly said.<p>

Remy felt more awful then he had when he got off the phone. How could he leave Molly?  
>If he didn't...but he couldn't stay either.<p>

"It's a long story," Remy took her hand and squeezed it, "When I was in the thieved guild,  
>sometimes we got mixed up with some very unsavory people. Mobs and things.<br>We got involved with a man named Marcus Adair. He was very powerful, very dangerous.  
>We were indebted to him and we paid it, but I didn't know that my dad had put me under a contract with Marcus. when I joined Magneto, Marcus lost track of me. Today he found me and now I have two days to get back to New Orleans and figure a way out of this mess. Otherwise...otherwise Marcus will bring his men and come and kill me."<p>

Molly grit her teeth, getting very angry. She was also trying not to cry because, no matter how invincible the X-Men seemed at times, she couldn't stand the thought of Remy dead or someone coming to kill him.  
>"We're not going to let him do that. You can stay here. We'll protect you. I'll protect you."<br>She wiped the tears out of her eyes and composed herself again.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way," Remy apologized, "When he comes for you, he doesn't just kill you with a gun or break into your house. It could be poison when we're out to lunch or a needle on the gear shift in my motorcycle. Even with telepaths around, we're outmatched.  
>So I have to go dig myself out of this."<p>

"Well I'm going with you then," Molly announced, taking a standing position. Remys heart froze.

"You're not. Never!" Remy lept off the couch, "I'm never going to endanger you like that. Going up against Magneto is one thing, but in comparison, Magneto is an intellectual ant.  
>He doesn't even have the capacity for evil-the history-that Marcus has."<p>

"Even if you say no, I'd still find a way to go. I've been practicing turning into bugs lately, and if I pace myself, I can still do that giant Spinosaurus morph.  
>Come on. How's that guy going to hurt me if I can turn into the biggest carnivorous dinosaur ever!" Molly was too optimistic. Of all the times she picked to be optimistic!<p>

Remy just glared at her for a moment. Glaring at her from overhead.  
>She was so weak in her normal body, in a situation like this it bothered Remy greatly.<br>He could rely on his smarts and his training in a dangerous situation.  
>All Molly had were her powers and a little bit of hand-to-hand training that she never used.<br>She relied more on her powers then her normal body then he did. Seriously, she was a _girl_.  
>Girls weren't usually built to fight off attackers, even if they knew how to. Remy doubted Molly could without using her powers. He didn't want anything to happen to her either.<br>The thought terrified him.

"You don't understand," Remy said.

"Yes I do understand," Molly said, "I understand that if you don't go, you die. If you go, you have to figure how to get out of this on your own and you won't have any back up. Even if I've never met this Marcus guy,  
>I understand that he's very dangerous. Danger is danger Remy, no matter how evil the person we're going up against is. We face it all the time. I want to be there with you. Maybe I can help. Please just let me go with you."<p>

"...You're going to stay in morph as much as you can. I don't care if you have to pretend to be my dog. If Marcus sees you, he might think I'm trying to pull something and then you'd get hurt for sure," Remy said. There was no way to deter Molly. He knew she'd just sneak out with him somehow, so better she know everything up front.

"No problem," Molly said.

"You don't talk to anyone-no one at all-and you don't know me," Remy said.

"Yes sir," Molly said seriously.  
>Marcus had people working for him everywhere. The slightest connection to Remy would put Molly in the crossfire.<p>

"We'll have to share a room, but you can take the bed," Remy said.

"Okay. Um, that just made me realize something," Molly said.

"What?" Remy asked.

"How are we going to get out of here to do this dangerous mission _together_? Legitimately," Molly looked a bit embarrassed.  
>Boys and girls didn't go on long distance trips outside the institute without chaperones unless they were of a certain age. By legitimately, Molly meant she wasn't going to lie to get out of it.<p>

"I'll think of something. In a situation this bad, I'm sure the Professor would make a little exception," Remy said.

"...And Logan would probably do unspeakable things to you before he let us go off in a situation where we had to be sharing a room together!" Molly said brightly,  
>feigning cheerfulness and being a bit sarcastic as she smiled.<p>

Remy bent down at the waist to look Molly in the eyes. He took her face into his hands,  
>tipping her head up. "You let me worry about Logan. Now listen to me carefully," Remys heart was in his throat and he felt like he might cry, but he was too strong to really give into tears, "If anything happens to me, don't be angry.<br>Don't try to avenge me or something. Even if it might happen that I die in your arms or alone,  
>I just want you to get back to the Institute. Then live life. Whatever happens, be strong."<p>

"Remy, shut-up. Don't talk like that," Molly frowned, "You're going to get out of this alive. I'm making sure of that. B-because one day I want us to get married and live happily ever after.  
>I want us to have our happy ending."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>After a two hour (or what felt like two hours) long discussion among the faculty,<br>(whom unfortunately included Scott and Jean), Remy and Molly, they got the go ahead to leave together. Remy was ready to swear on the life of his deceased and never known mother that he wasn't going to act inappropriately with Molly during the mission, but it never came to that. Even after Scott yelled at him...and lunged at him...  
>the professor brought up the point that when they got back a simple mind scan could be performed. If anything occurred, they would be punished appropriately.<br>Charles also said that he could easily track them with cerebro being upgraded to keep tabs on them even when they weren't using their powers.

"Okay, so we're good to go then," Remy said.

"Almost," Charles said, "I must say that I do understand the situation Remy,  
>but I don't appreciate having you bringing up your buried skeletons into the school.<br>Molly is doing this at her own risk, but I cannot have any of the other students involved."

"I completely understand professor, but with all due respect, this was also out of my control," Remy said.

"I know. All this...it tends to get messy and puts you at great risk.  
>While you're going back you may want to double check and make sure you're not in anymore life threatening danger," Charles said, "We wouldn't want to lose you. I know things have been hard, but it's best to make sure no one is after you before you decide to join the light when you leave the darkness."<p>

"I'm sorry, but can we look at the big picture here?" Molly spoke up,  
>"It's not about Remy 'forgetting' to see if anyone was after him. He didn't know he was under this stupid contract. If he goes, he might get killed.<br>If he stays, he definitely gets killed. You're great Professor, but Remy wasn't carrying around a check list of who was out for his head and who wasn't!" Molly was getting so emotional, snake scales were starting to form on her skin. Remy hugged her close to calm her down.

"She's right Charles," Logan said, "I don't mean any offense either, but when it comes to guys like this, you can't mess around. Things like this are going to come up and we can't blame Remy. We just have to make sure everyone around here is safe."

Remy was surprised. Logan didn't usually come to Remys defense.

"You both make a point. I'm sorry Remy. I'm glad you came to us with this," The Professor offered his hand in a gesture of forgiveness. Peace.

"It's okay. No one else around here was raised like me.  
>It's hard to understand. We'll start packing and if things get really bad, we'll find a way to let you know and you can come get us," Remy said. He meant every word. In the rush, he had forgotten that now he had family here.<br>People backing him up that actually cared about his well-being.  
>That was much more then he'd gotten living as a theif or an Acolyte.<p>

Remy and Molly left the room and went to pack. Remy packed a couple suits and some casual clothes, not knowing what it was Marcus would be asking of him or where they would meet. Could be somewhere upscale, could be somewhere casual.

Within an hour the two were ready to go. On the jet, Remy was shaking, he couldn't help it. Usually he didn't show fear, but this time was different. He was going to be seeing a murderer, a torturer and an arsonist all rolled into one. Marcus Adair was known for so many things in the New Orleans underground.

"Remy, look at me," Molly said. She was sitting next to him.

Remy looked at Molly. She touched his face and held his hand. "You can face this. You've been through so much already,  
>you can do this too. No matter what happens, I'm with you.<br>I'm going to do everything I can not to let him hurt you," Molly said.

"Dinosaur at a moments notice?" Remy started to shake less.

"At a moments notice. I almost wish I could just chomp him down, then you'd never have to deal with him again," Molly smiled.

* * *

><p>Remy entered the hotel with his rottweiler.<p>

"...We have a groomers on premises if Molly needs a flea dip or a bath,"  
>The girl at the check out counter said.<p>

Remy had only caught half of what she'd said. Her tag read Cindy.  
>Remy was too caught up in the fact that he was walking his girlfriend who was in the form of a dog on a leash and now this lady was talking about giving her a bath.<p>

Sitting on the floor Molly let out a groan, ears perked up at the word bath.

"Ohh, Molly doesn't like baths?" Cindy said in that high pitched 'talking to dogs' voice.

"Um, no. Thanks, but she won't be needing the groomer," Remy said.

They went to the elevator. Their bags were already upstairs.  
>"This is weird," Remy said to Molly, even though she couldn't respond.<p>

"I mean really, it would have been easier if we'd just went and stomped Marcus' house down with you as an elephant. Maybe his car too," Remy though aloud.

Molly rolled her eyes, groaning.  
>"You wanted to come. Don't blame me if they want to give you baths," Remy said.<p>

They reached their room and Molly changed back. "This is a nice room. Uh, now what?"  
>She asked.<p>

"I have to call him," Remy said, "It's getting late, so he'll probably want to meet tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you," Molly said. It wasn't a request.

"I know," Remy smiled, feeling a little relieved that she was here.  
>A little. They were both still in danger.<p>

Remy used the room's phone and dialed up Marcus. The conversation was brief. Remy was to meet at his house tomorrow night at nine.  
>Remy hung up and sat on the bed next to Molly. She hugged him. "You're doing good," She said.<p>

"I wish I was feeling less upset about all this," Remy said.

"...And I wish I didn't feel so awkward!" Molly joked.  
>Remy smiled. She was right. They'd never been so completely alone before, much less sharing a room like this.<p>

He realized it was good, but it had too many downsides.  
>They couldn't make-out because he knew Molly wouldn't let them. She probably wouldn't even allow him to kiss her now.<p>

"Sorry," Remy said, even though he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Being born male?

"Um...it's okay," Molly smiled, "There will be plenty of time to, uh, kiss and things when we get back."

"'Kiss and things'?" Remy smirked, "What kind of things?"

"Make-out, hold hands. Things like that. Romantic things," Molly explained.

"I see," Remy's hand found hers. If they weren't going to kiss,  
>the least they could do was that. "I'm glad you came. I would miss you too much," Remy smiled. They hadn't really been apart since they started dating.<p>

"So you don't miss anyone else back home?" Molly teased.

"You're all I need. You're my home," Remy held her.

The moment lasted a long time. Eventually they parted.  
>"I'm going to get a shower," Remy said, "You relax."<p>

He went and got cleaned up. When he came back, Molly was watching TV. She grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom.  
>When she came back out she was in her pajamas. Molly crawled into bed while Remy settled into a sleeping bag on the floor.<p>

"You're sure you don't want the bed?" Molly offered.

"Oh I want the bed," Remy smiled suggestively.  
>In response he was hit hard with a pillow.<br>"In all seriousness...I'm glad I can trust you," Molly said, "You'd never try anything with me. You know I want to wait."

"Speaking of waiting, did you really mean all that stuff about wanting to marry me one day?" Remy laid back, getting comfortable.  
>"Y-yes. Of course," Molly became shy, "There wouldn't be any reason not to marry you. You're smart and funny. You're nice, a good listener and you're always patient with me. We go well together."<p>

"Ahh, it sounds like you're falling in love with me," Remy teased.

"I will one of these days," Molly blushed, "When the time is right...probably when I least expect it."

"I know. Just teasing you a bit. If someone had told me that I was going to fall for you, I probably wouldn't have believed them. It did take me a while to come around,  
>so I'm fine waiting for you to return my feelings when you're ready. I kind of like you having just a crush on me. It makes me feel happy... and important. It's cute," Remy said.<p>

He was happy to talk about them. It was keeping his mind off why he was there.

"Anyway," Molly got under the covers, "Whatever we do,  
>I would like proper breakfasts, lunches and dinners.<br>Just because I look like a dog doesn't mean I'm going to start eating like one."

"Like I'd ever ask that of you. I'll get you plenty of food,  
>don't worry," Remy said.<p>

Molly fell asleep quickly, but Remy lay awake thinking of what was ahead. He had decided that no matter what, he would try to do the right thing. Whatever Marcus was going to ask him to do, there was very little that could get him to do something like go back to his old life now.

Remy looked over at Molly. She was snoring, but softly.  
>All he could think was 'You'd better behave, girl.'<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>The next morning came. Remy hadn't slept well, but he was glad he'd slept at all. Molly woke up shortly after he did. "Morning," he smiled.<br>"Merg...morning'," Molly yawned, heading straight for the bathroom.

Remy already knew what she look like in the morning thanks to living at the institute. It was probably going to take her a little while to become alert.

A few minutes later Molly exited the bathroom.  
>Her eyes were still droopy, but that wouldn't last long.<br>"You're not a morning person, are you?" Remy brushed down her hair with his hands.

"Never have been-*yawn*-never will be," She went and sat on the bed.

After grabbing his clothes, Remy went to the bathroom and dressed.  
>When he was finished, Molly did the same, except she was wearing her uniform.<p>

"You don't have to get ready now," Remy said, "I was going to get us breakfast and bring it back to the room to eat."

"I can go with you. If I stay here, you might have to explain the girl in your room if someone hears or sees me," Molly said.

Remy stepped towards Molly, cupping her face and leaning down.  
>"Mmm. I'd love to explain the girl in my room. I'd _enjoy_ explaining the girl in my room to the staff..."He got closer.<p>

Molly ducked away from him. "Remy, stop. You're very sweet, but you know we're not here for romance."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away," He said.

"We can have some alone time when this is over with," Molly smiled sympathetically. She morphed and Remy let out a small sigh as he walked out with his "dog". This really wasn't what he imagined when he thought about them going out.

Molly pulled, jerking him forward a little.  
>A little, meaning he almost fell on his face.<br>"Easy! I know you're hungry, I am too."

Not what he imagined at all!

* * *

><p>After they ate breakfast in the room, they sat around watching TV.<p>

"So why does he want to meet you at night anyway?" Molly said, looking bored.

"It's just a secrecy thing. If you were going to hire a thief to do your dirty work for you, you wouldn't want him coming over to your place in broad daylight, right?" Remy played with a pencil.

"Um, no. I guess not," Molly said. She stared at Remy.  
>"So what are we supposed to do the rest of the day?<br>Just sit around here bored to death?"

Remy looked at her. He was bored too. He thought this would all go quickly but it was dragging on forever.

"It would be hard to take you out with me as a human.  
>It would make me too nervous," Remy said, "You're right though. We can't stay here all day."<p>

"So I'll just go as a dog. What's the problem?" Molly smiled.

"The problem is that I'd much rather go out with you as a human being," Remy got the leash and collar, handing it to her as he smiled sweetly.

"Maybe my coming with you was a bad idea," Molly looked at the floor, " I hate to see you so frustrated on top of everything else. Maybe I should just go home. Logan can come stay with you or something."

"That's the last thing I want," Remy rolled his eyes,  
>"I just have to get through this. We shouldn't be here too long anyway. It's just that I grew up here and I wanted to share that with you. I love you, Molly."<p>

"Okay, okay. When this is all done and over with,  
>we'll just ring up the school and ask for another week here," Molly said.<p>

"Hah! What makes you think they'd let us stay here another week like this?" Remy said.

"I didn't finish," Molly said, "Another week, but have someone come down to chaperone and have the Professor get me my own room. Simple."

"We'll see, Petite. We'll see," Remy rubbed her head affectionately.

Five minutes later, Remy was reluctantly walking his "dog" through town. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, but this didn't make him happy at all.

He wasn't sure where he was walking to, so he just let Molly lead.  
>She stopped them in front of a tourist gift shop, bumping against his leg.<br>There was jewelry in the window. "Stay here and be good," Remy advised.  
>Molly played the role of the good dog, obediently sitting patiently to wait for him. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth looking a little dopey. Just a little.<p>

Remy chuckled, shaking his head. She actually knew how not to look suspicious. Amazing!

He came out later with a couple pieces he thought she'd like and some souvenirs for everyone back home.  
>They kept walking. A bakery, a taffy cart, down Bourbon Street and back. "We could go to my old house I guess.<br>If you want to," Remy looked at her. She let out a soft bark.

They started walking. It wasn't a long walk and Remy was feeling better. When they arrived, the house was obviously empty. It looked lived in and Remy could tell someone was taking care of it while his father was away.

Remy stared at the ground. Jean-Luc wasn't his father.  
>Just someone that raised him the wrong way. It wasn't something you got over quickly or easily,<br>it was just something that you lived with. Remy didn't notice the leash had gone slack in his hand or the fact that Molly was sneaking away.

He almost jumped when she appeared beside him again as human.  
>"What are you doing?" Remy was alarmed, looking everywhere to make sure no one saw.<p>

"You looked sad. I could tell you were sad. Feel it," Molly hugged him from the side.

"This is dangerous. Change back," Remy ordered.

"Okay, but first..." She pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Let's talk about it later."<p>

"Fine, whatever" Remy said.

Molly went and changed back. They stopped to get lunch then went back to the hotel.

"Okay, talk," Molly didn't waste time. The words were out of her mouth as soon as she was human again.

Remy picked at his French fries. "You really want to get into this now, Cherie?"

Normally he didn't get annoyed with Molly, but she was pushing it.

"Sorry. Just trying to help is all," She shrugged. She took a bite of her collard greens and let the subject go.

"I understand and I appreciate it, but I'd rather talk about it later," Remy said, "It really isn't anything important. Just some uncomfortable memories."

"Okay. Got it," Molly kept eating.

Remy raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like her. She could be a nag when she wanted to be. These were special circumstances however, so maybe she was trying to hold her tongue for his sake.

"...Thank you," Remy said quietly.

"It's really not a big deal. There's a movie on TV tonight.  
>We should watch it after we get back," Molly smiled.<p>

"I'd like that," Remy said.

They finished eating quietly. After that they just stayed in.  
>Remy sat next to her on the bed. "I'm not mad at you," He said.<p>

"I know," Molly chirped.

"It's just a lot to handle," Remy explained.

"Yeah," Molly agreed.

"We can talk about everything later, but now just isn't the best time," He hugged her.

"Remy, stop feeling guilty. You didn't yell at me and we didn't fight. Jeez, you're acting like me!" Molly brushed his bangs with her fingers.

"You're right," He got up, "I'd better start getting ready."

"It's pretty early," Molly said.

"Trust me, you have to look professional," Remy smiled.

* * *

><p>"Molly, what?" Remy stared at his girlfriend as her mouth hung open and her eyes bugged out.<p>

"You look...really good," She said slowly.

"And?" Remy said.

"Really _really_ good," Molly reiterated.

"Oookay," Remy said, feeling like a fish in a gold fish bowl. Or a piece of meat. To him it wasn't anything special. He was wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and a red tie. His hair was styled differently, slicked back with a ton of hair gel and other stuff, parted on the right side. He was wearing cuff links and a little lapel in the shape of the ace of spades on his tie.  
>She'd seen him dressed up before. How was this new?<p>

"Stare at me any harder and your eyes are going to fall out of your head. Blink or something!" Remy demanded.

Molly snapped out of it. "Um, sorry. Guess it's the hair. Your hair looks different. I-I don't know, seeing a handsome guy all dressed up just does it for me."

"That's nice," Remy sat down to call Marcus.  
>The guy probably still owned a couple limo'.<p>

Within a few minutes, Remy had arranged a ride over.  
>Now he just had to wait.<p>

The waiting didn't last long. Ten minutes at the most.  
>The two of them got in the limo. Remy looked at the liquor cabinet. "If I were a lesser person,<br>I'd probably break open the scotch about now.  
>Screw legal age," Remy thought aloud.<p>

Molly put her head against Remys arm. Remy almost fell over from the sudden weight.  
>Rottweilers were heavy! He settled for petting her head.<p>

The two of them watched the city lights go by.  
>Finally, they arrived.<p>

Remy exited the limo with Molly in tow. He went to the door and knocked discreetly.  
>A woman with short black hair curling under her ears poked her head out of the door.<br>Remy heard dogs barking inside.  
>"Oh," She looked down at Molly, "Just a minute."<p>

The door closed and after a few moments the lady came back and invited Remy inside.  
>Now that he was in the southern mansion, he got a good look at the woman.<br>She was tall with slender arms and an hour-glass figure. Her green eyes matched her silky evening gown. She looked to be in her late forties or early fifties, but that didn't make her any less beautiful.

"You must be Remy," she smiled, having a perfectly delightful thick southern accent. Probably from Tennessee or Georgia, Remy guessed.

"Yes ma'm," Remy said.

"I'm Marcus' ex-wife, Charlotte. It's nice to meet you," She led Remy to sit down on one of the expensive looking sofas.

Remy wasn't aware Marcus ever had a wife. Did she know about him?  
>What he did? What he _was_?<p>

Remy was so rattled, it took a moment for common sense to kick in.  
>Duh, of course she knew! _Ex-wife_, hello!<p>

"I just stopped in to pick up a few things, but he said you were coming by. I've heard about you and your...family," Charlotte gave Remy a discerning look.

"Um, well, I'm not really in the family business anymore, ma'm," Remy said nervously, "I also cut ties with my father and the rest of them some time ago."

"Gone straight then?" Charlotte looked serious.

"Straight as arrow," Remy said.

Straight as an arrow? Molly was rubbing off on him.

"Well good! A handsome young man like yourself doesn't need to get caught up in such things. Don't let Marcus bully you.  
>He's a rat, but even he needs to learn that no means no," Charlotte said.<p>

"Uh...pardon?" Remy was bewildered.

Charlotte looked exasperated and they'd only been talking for about five minutes.  
>"I know all about him. Embezzlements, murders, everything. He can scare you all he wants, but in the end he's just an angry old man. He's two steps away from going into a home and he knows it."<p>

"Okay," Remy said slowly, "I've lived most of my life in fear of this guy and now he's losing steam. Did I come all this way for nothing? I don't have to live in fear?"

"He'd never kill you. You're too valuable to him. Even if you rejected his offer, he'd just tempt you with something," Charlotte explained.

"Tempt me? I always heard he went after the people you cared about if he didn't kill you outright," Remy said.

"He used to, but now he likes to keep things a bit cleaner.  
>After he was released from prison, he started doing under the table work. Things you can't prove without solid evidence.<br>I wish he could be hung out to dry, but things are the way they are. He keeps things very tight. The only reason I know is,  
>well I'm an eavesdropper and a snoop," Charlotte gave a shrug and a smile.<p>

Remy was starting to like this old lady.

"Well there's nothing Marcus can tempt me with. I have everything I need," He scratched behind Mollys left ear.

"Don't be so sure," Charlotte said, "Marcus may be getting old,  
>but he's still smart."<p>

"Do you have any idea what he wants me to do?" Remy asked.

"I'm sorry, sugar, but I really don't know," Charlotte got up,  
>"I have to be going now. Marcus is upstairs, he'll be down eventually. I'd love to get together with you and, um, chat.<br>It's probably all a blur to you, but I do remember your daddy bringing you here a few times as a boy. I'm _so_ glad you turned out alright, Remy. Where are you staying?"

Remy gave her the hotel name and room number. She left saying how she didn't want to be late for the theater.

Remy felt a bit more relaxed then when he arrived, but not too relaxed. Everything Charlotte said was probably true,  
>but if Remy knew anything about people, he knew that men like Marcus could pull the wool over anyones eyes.<p>

Suddenly Molly stood up on her front paws and started licking Remy's face. "Eww! Seriously?" Remy was a little grossed out,  
>"Too much, Petite! You may be happy, but I don't think we're out of the woods yet."<p>

Molly sat back down and Remy wiped his face off with a hanker chief from his pocket.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Marcus finally appeared.  
>He was fairly old and graying, almost Remys height. His fading black hair was combed over a balding spot and he still had a mustache. His cream colored suit looked impeccably pressed and the red carnation in his lapel looked very fresh.<p>

Remy noted that the older man still had a certain gleam in his eyes. Almost predatory in a way. Sure, he was old, but that didn't mean he wasn't deadly.  
>It didn't mean that he had no power now.<p>

"I'm glad you could make it," Marcus said.

Remy just nodded.

Marcus looked at Molly.  
>"Guard dog. Smart choice. Can it kill?"<p>

"No," Remy said, "She's just for protection purposes."

"Too bad," Marcus said, "Let's go up to my office. Bring the dog."

They went upstairs to a luxurious looking office space. There was a desk, a large bay window behind the desk, some plants to the right and left, and a few chairs in front of the desk.  
>Marcus sat behind his desk and Remy took a seat.<p>

"I requested you here because I have a very important job that needs to be done. A very rare and expensive jewel was stolen from me and I want it back. It's called the Empress' Ruby. Here's the address and directions," Marcus slid Remy a slip of paper across the table, "You just have to be sure not to wake Mr. Ferrand up. His young wife is also a light sleeper. I require the job to be done in at least four days time."

"I...I don't know if I can do this," Remy tried to get out of it.

"I see. Charlotte probably told you I was growing soft in my old age. Well she doesn't know half of what I do," Marcus smiled in a sinister way, "Just do it. I'll pay you whatever you want, boy."

Remy squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't want to be paid. I don't want anything. What's it going to take to make you understand that I'm not that person anymore?"

"What's it going to take to make _you_ understand that I always get what I want?" Marcus was unrelenting.

Remy grit his teeth, staring at the floor. He'd take the job, but that didn't mean he'd actually go through with it. He would figure out something.

"I guess I have no choice then," Remy took the slip of paper and put it into his inner suit pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Marcus shook Remys hand.  
>The older mans hand was cold, even though the room was normal temperature.<p>

'Snakes are cold blooded after all,' Remy thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Okay, as I warned in chapter one, here's where Remys inner thoughs about, er, personal matters show up.  
>It's near the end of the chapter just so you know.<p>

* * *

><p>Remy was quiet on the way back to the hotel. After such a nerve wracking evening, there was an intense need for the lavatory.<br>When Remy came out, he was enamored with the sight of Molly wearing a silky light pink cami with black lace trim and matching shorts.

Molly looked entirely too attractive to him in that. Her legs were on display, her arms were bare thanks to thin straps. The top dipped just a little. Remy felt happy for a moment, then he just felt uncomfortable after he thought about _why_ he was feeling happy.

"Ah," Remy cleared his throat, "Are you sure you want to be wearing _that_?"

"It's just pajamas," Molly smiled innocently.

"Those aren't pajamas. Those are things that make good boys like me become very confused," He went to his suitcase and grabbed his own pajama bottoms.

"It's really not that different from what I normally wear," Molly protested.

"I really, really don't want to fight," Remy said, heaving a sigh,  
>"If you could change clothes, that would make me feel a lot better."<p>

"Fine," Molly pouted. She grabbed her other set of PJs and went into the bathroom.

Remy waited for her to come out, then he changed.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about this job?" Molly asked after Remy finished changing, "Well, what are you going to do anyway? I'm just the guard dog,"  
>She amended.<p>

"Go to the Ferrand's house and tell them to take a vacation for a couple months. It's the only way around it," Remy sighed. He looked at Molly, "Marcus may think I'm just a stupid kid. I know all about the ruby. It was a ways back, but it's the Ferrand's fair and square. He must've stole it from them for the black market and somehow they got it back."

"I see. So we'll go to their house tomorrow then?" Molly asked.

"No, we need to wait a day or two. If we go to them right away, it'll look suspicious," Remy advised.

Relief washed over Remy. This was going to be fairly easy to get out of and he was glad. He didn't want to deal with the stress anymore. Remy suddenly reached out and hugged Molly tightly.  
>"Remy we really shouldn't b-be h-hugging," Molly stuttered nervously.<p>

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't want to push you away, but I can only deal with so much at once. I feel better and I want to talk now," Remy let go, smiling at her.

"Oh," Molly said, "Uh, okay."

"When we went to my old house today, it hurt a little. I didn't have a real family. I was just a tool. Used.  
>I didn't like being used, but not having a real dad was worse. I was just a meal ticket for him," Remy said.<p>

Molly held Remys hand. "I wish I could say I understand, but I don't. I don't know what to say,  
>really, but if you want to talk about it, I'll always listen."<p>

"Even right now?" Remy felt strange. He wasn't usually one to talk about his feelings,  
>like many guys, but he was a little scared that this would make Molly think less of him. Remy didn't want to come off as childish or too emotional. He didn't want her suddenly seeing him as weak or vulnerable.<p>

Molly just smiled, nodding eagerly.

"Okay," Remy breathed out, "...He never yelled at me or anything, it was more emotional I guess. If I got sick, I had to get better fast. I was trained fast and hard every day as a kid. I never got to do things that normal children did. No movies, no carnivals, no trips to the zoo. Life was about work and school. I never had a lot of toys and I spent a lot of time outside.  
>Sometimes I'd get woken up in the middle of the night just to learn how to pick a lock or break into a house quietly. It wasn't a fun life."<p>

"Well-" Molly started to say, but Remy interrupted, getting many years of mental scarring off of his chest.

"I mean, really? What kind of person gets a kid up at three in the morning to go stealing! Kids really need their sleep.  
>I'm surprised I survived all those years at all, but I guess I ate good. We could afford it...all thanks to me.<br>With all the stress though, it's amazing that I didn't end up stunted or with some serious health problems.  
>Could have been 13 with an ulcer or something. I guess the worst I got out of it was looking a little haggard and a couple years older then I actually am." Remy did have an aged looked to him, with little lines underneath his eyes.<p>

He went on venting for an hour and Molly just sat there nodding since she couldn't get a word in.

Eventually Remy just talked himself out, ending up sprawled lengthwise on the bed. Molly couldn't help but think that he looked almost like a sweet boy when he was sleeping. Except it pained her that deep down inside he was still a sweet little boy that was raised all wrong and never had a real home or a real family.  
>Remy never received closure or even an apology.<p>

Molly got into Remy's sleeping bag and settled in. There had to be a way to make Remy feel better somehow. She wasn't going to give up until she found it.

* * *

><p>Remy woke up the next day. The clock read nine. He got up, took a shower and dressed. When he was done, he saw that Molly was still asleep.<p>

"Maybe I'll just..." He whispered, going in to kiss her.

Suddenly Mollys eyes snapped open and in seconds she was a tiger. Her claws scraped across the bed as she slid back jumping onto the bed,  
>getting into a standing position. She snarled and hissed.<p>

Remy didn't even breath, much less move.

Molly blinked, coming back to her senses. Her tail whipped around and she looked upset for a tiger. She changed back.  
>"You scared me! I had a bad dream and you almost gave me a heart attack. Why would you do that?" Molly spoke loudly.<p>

"Shh, keep it down," Remy said in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. Great," She rubbed her face, "Look, what we're you doing? You can't do stuff like that, I could've hurt you really bad."

"Um, It's not important. I'm really sorry, okay? I won't do it again," Remy hugged her.

"I-I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. just...I hate bad dreams," Molly buried her face in his chest.

"It's alright, you're awake now. Why don't you go and get dressed?-in real clothes,"  
>Remy smiled.<p>

"You don't want me to be your dog today?" Molly smiled.

"No. I thought we could just take it easy here. I'll go get us something to eat. What do you feel like?" Remy asked.

"An omlette, some hash browns and an iced coffee please," Molly smiled.  
>"Sounds good. I'll be back in a minute," Remy smiled back.<p>

* * *

><p>When Remy came back, Molly was in bed reading. "Here you go," Remy set everything out onto the table. He then fished into his pocket for something, "There's also this."<br>He smiled handing Molly something small and lightweight.

Molly opened up her hand to see a silver charm bracelet with skeleton keys and hearts for locks. Molly was speechless.

"You have my heart always, Molly," Remy took the bracelet and fastened it to her right arm. He tenderly kissed her on the cheek. "I know it's been hard lately and I'm really glad you're here," He led her to the table to sit down.

"It's so nice, Remy. You really didn't have to," Molly looked at the bracelet.  
>When she moved her arm the charms softly clanked together like tiny bells.<p>

She was right, Remy _had_ just gotten her jewelry the other day, but this was entirely different. "I know. I just wanted to get you something special for putting up with me all the time. It's probably going to sound really corny and stupid coming from me, but I thought it could be our love token. You know, symbolic."

"That sounds very romantic. It doesn't sound corny at all," Molly smiled. She reached across the table to hold his hand. "You're the best boyfriend any girl could ask for."

Remy suddenly felt like the happiest man alive.  
>He could barely stop smiling as they made their way through breakfast, grinning between bites.<p>

"You're so happy. It's just a bracelet," Molly blushed out of embarrassment.

"It's not just a bracelet," Remy said, "It means you're mine and I'm yours. I know we can't be married yet, so I thought it would be the next best thing to a, um, a wedding ring.  
>You know...someday and all." Remy was stammering. It was very unlike him.<p>

"You're cute when you're nervous," Molly mused with a grin.

"Then you should see me when I'm terrified," Remy flirted,  
>becoming confident again.<p>

They stared at each other from across the small wooden table.  
>The electricity, the attraction in the room was unconceivable.<br>Remy took in a breath and held it for a few seconds, then let it out.  
>This was hard. Hard to contain his feelings when every little thing about Molly drove him crazy. Hard to not let basic human needs override common sense or dignity. Molly had been right, Remy wouldn't ever try anything with her, but that didn't mean the desire in him for her...for her body...was dead. On the contrary, it was thriving, alive and strong, like a heartbeat.<p>

Okay, so Remy was a flirt and he'd had more girlfriends then he could count, but he was still physically pure. Remy had decided a long time ago that he was going to keep things that way until they got married, just for Mollys sake.  
>She deserved to have him whole and completely free from any mis-step in that context.<p>

Which was why he couldn't fail her now, no matter what was going through his head, or how he felt, or how his eyes seemed to be staring at how her shirt hugged her body of their own accord.

"Umm, I'm going to go down to the corner store for a minute. I'll be right back," Remy quickly excused himself.

He decided an energy drink and a couple packages of cupcakes would cure the thoughts racing through his head in lieu of something alcoholic and something savory and expensive.

Remy pondered at how child like Molly was. She probably had no idea what kind of thoughts he had about her privately. Could she conceive how hot-blooded and irrational she made him? Most likely not. Certainly she would learn one day in an appropriate setting, when they both loved each other, but for now Remy had to learn to reign his feelings in and remind himself that his girlfriend wasn't at all ready for marriage or that particular extension of their relationship yet. It was an emotional milestone as well. They would be sharing everything about each other at that point.  
>It made Remy anxious and he wondered if he would be able to live up to any expectations Molly may have in the future about being so personal with him.<p>

When Remy arrived back, Molly greeted him with a big hug and a warm smile.  
>"I missed you," She said simply, her eyes warm with feelings.<p>

Yes, Remy realized, he could meet all her expectations. Maybe without even trying.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: A little bit of Molly being silly and a bit inappropriate in this chapter. You'll see what I mean...maybe. It's in the middle near the end. Just a little warning for you. (I can't help but to put warnings, I'm a bit paranoid.)

* * *

><p>It was very late when Remy snuck into the Ferrand's small mansion. He had know idea which room held what, so he just picked at random. Earlier in the evening Remy had insisted Molly stay at the hotel. She didn't give in at first, but he persuaded her with the reward of a shopping trip before they left New Orleans and she was placated.<p>

He scaled the side of the house, eventually getting to the window. Charge up the glass, pop it off, reach inside to unlock it from the inside and open it up without making too much noise. It was all old hat to him.

He slid open the window and slipped inside. It took no time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Remy looked around. There was a dresser, a glass case...and a bed with two people sleeping in it.

Remy felt like an idiot right away. He was completely out of practice. He could have brought binoculars, but no, he had to just go at it half-baked.

He took a step towards the glass case. The floor creaked with a loud groan. Just perfect.

"Whuzzat?" Mrs. Ferrand shot upright in bed, turning on a bedside lamp. She was around 25 with long blonde curls. Her low cut pink nightgown hugged an hourglass figure, but it was noticeable that she had implants. Probably some lipo done on her lips. Very possibly a face lift. She took off her sleep mask to reveal some very blue eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! BURGLAR!"

"No, no! I'm not here to steal anything!" Remy said, holding up his hands. Those were also six words he thought he'd never say in his life.

"Then what do you want?" Mrs. Ferrand looked suspicious, rightfully so. Meanwhile, her ancient husband was sleeping through everything. Hopefully he was still alive. Remy did a quick check. Yes,  
>he was breathing. Okay, cool.<p>

"Marcus Adair is after the Empress' Ruby. He hired me to steal it, but I'm not going to," Remy said.

Mrs. Ferrand wasn't thrilled with this news, but She at least put down the candle holder that she had been holding like a club since she had noticed Remy. The woman got out of bed, making Remy feel embarrasssed since she was only wearing her nightgown. His embarrassment didn't last very long however, because the woman looked ready to do something and Remy would have to do some fast talking to make his way out of this.

"I'm calling the police!" Mrs. Ferrand seemed to be searching around her bedside table for her cell phone.

"Wait, wait. You don't have to do that," Remy said, "Can't I just explain?"

"You break into my house at all hours and you want to _explain_?" the lady was rightfully furious, "I'll have you locked up so fast it'll make your head spin!"

"Listen, I haven't taken anything and I haven't tried to hurt you. If I was really here to steal something, I would have done it by now," Remy said, "Here, my girlfriend can vouch for me," Remy brought up Molly on speed dial and handed his cell phone.

The two of them had a very long conversation lasting over ten minutes, and afterwards, Mrs. Ferrand seemed satisfied.

"I guess I can trust you then. Wait out in the hallway and I'll pull myself together," Mrs. Ferrand said.

Remy went out into the hallway and waited a few minutes. Mrs. Ferrand came out in a long pink bathrobe and matching slippers.  
>"We'll go downstairs and talk. I'm Jessa," She held out her hand for a handshake. Surprising for such a lady.<p>

Not trying to come off as flirtatious, Remy shook it in return, "I'm Remy," he introduced himself.

They went downstairs. The kitchen and living room were adorned in flowers and pictures of cats and kittens. Lots of pinks, yellows and baby blues everywhere. Very girly, very sweet.

"I just don't understand why Mr. Adair would want it back," Jessa fretted in her thick accent.

"The money. How much is it worth?" Remy asked.

"Ten million," Jessa said calmly.

Remy was surprised.

"You and your husband really need to get out of town until this blows over. Just take an impromptu vacation with the ruby and let me worry about Adair and his goons," Remy advised.

"I don't know," Jessa now looked worried.

"Trust me. It would be easier and much safer for you if you were out of the country for a while. Things could get,um, rather unpleasant," Remy said.

"You're right. The media was all over us last time, and when we got it back, it was all threats. Caused quite the scandal," Jessa explained.

"Yeah, I remember," Remy said, "It seems like its a life and death situation now however and I don't want to see innocent people like you two getting hurt. Can you leave tonight?"

"Sure. We've got a little place that no one knows about," Jessa smiled,

They said goodbye, leaving on good terms. Remy left through a window in case anyone was watching him. Remy put a couple stones from the garden in his rucksack to make it look weighed down, just because. If anyone was watching, they would know Remy warned the Ferrand's, but Remy didn't want to worry about that now.

When Remy got back to the hotel it was almost four in the morning. Molly was still awake, but it looked like she was fading fast. As soon as Remy shut the door, she jumped off the bed and ran over to hug him. "Y-you're all right. I'm so glad you're all right," Her voice was shaky. Remy scooped her up, tucking her into bed.

"It was easier then I expected, but I did get caught...sort-of," He smiled, then launching into the events that occurred.

"They're leaving tonight, so that's good. I waited until they got in the car, so I know they're gone for sure," Remy said.

"Okay...so now we have the hard part. What are you going to do without the ruby? What are you going to say to Adair?" Molly asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Remy said, "I will soon though." He took off his belt, his cowl, and unzipped his uniform down to the waist. He sat in one of the chairs in the room and removed his boots and socks.

Meanwhile Molly was staring. "Shouldn't you be going to sleep?" Remy looked up.  
>"I'm enjoying this. I've never, uh, seen y-you u-undress before," Molly giggled.<p>

Remy blinked. In his exhaustion, he hadn't thought it through. Technically he _was_ undressing in front of her, but he wasn't so tired as to go all the way with it.  
>"Sorry, but it's not a free show," smiling, He grabbed his PJs off the floor and quickly rushed into the bathroom.<p>

"One day...one day we'll have lots of fun...undressing each other," Molly's voice trailed from the other side of the door. She sounded drunk, but Remy knew she was just extremely tired from staying up so late. He was also, but when he was tired he just started slurring his words and speaking more French then English. Not giggling and saying borderline inappropriate things.

When Remy came back out, Molly was snuggled in bed with her eyes half closed. "Go to sleep please," Remy said sweetly, stroking her hair. "You have to kiss me first," Molly smiled. Remy kissed her, then he crawled into his sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Remy rolled over and smiled. He stood up and sat in the chair, waiting for Molly to wake up. One of the hardest parts of the job was over, now he could relax a little.<br>Well until he had to deal with Marcus again, but that would come later. Remy looked at the clock. It was almost 11 in the morning. This was much later then either Remy or Molly slept.

He watched as Molly opened her eyes and sat up. She dragged herself to the bathroom, then back out. "Good morning," Remy greeted her as she started brushing her hair.  
>"Uh, 'morning," Molly blinked, trying to awaken.<p>

"You didn't have to wait up for me last night," Remy went over and hugged her when she was done brushing her hair.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Molly hugged back.

"I just feel bad about dragging you into all of this. You ever wonder what it would be like if we weren't mutants?" Remy asked.

"Sometimes. If we weren't though, we probably never would have met. Of course, if we ever had...we probably wouldn't have been friends or even dated. I would have written you off or something," Molly said.

"I can be persuasive," Remy grinned, holding her chin, "You never know."

"Okay Mr. Persuasive. What are we doing today?" Molly smiled, getting out of his reach.

"First breakfast, then planning. I know this place. It's really good. I'll get you _Eggs Sardou_. You'll love it," Remy smiled.  
>He grabbed his clothes and went to go change, then left.<p>

* * *

><p>Remy left restaurant in almost no time. He cut through an alley, thinking nothing of it. His mind was elsewhere. Thinking of hunger, food...and wandering back to Molly in that pink cami and shorts. Then his mind just went to where a young mans imagination would usually go upon remembering his girlfriend in something a bit skimpy and lacy.<br>Remy smiled, feeling his eyes glow with his surging emotions.

"Girl, you have no idea what you do to me," He murmured to himself.

It was such a nice day out, he decided that they could spend it hanging around the hotel pool. It was part of the hotel, but outside, like the public ones found in gated communities.

Suddenly two people dropped down on either side of Remy from the buildings above. Men much bigger then himself dressed in black had gotten the drop on him.  
>Remy struggled against them as they held his arms tight. He wanted to yell out or use his powers, but neither became possible because one of the men was very quick put a rag over Remys nose and mouth.<p>

Chloroform, Remy realized as he blacked out. It didn't take much to pack a wallop.

Remy went under and his last thoughts were cursing himself. Pay attention when you're alone and don't let a girl cloud your mind. Rules number one and two of thieving.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: (Wow there's a lot of these), I admit it, I looked up chlorform at the last second because I forgot since I was

having computer problems. (Long story, but it took me about four days to upload this to FFN because my IE kept crashing after getting the Yahoo toolbar, I found out. Firefox even wouldn't let me log in. Yikes!) That's really pathetic. So...turns out it's sweet tasting/smelling. (Originally I wrote it as awful tasting/smelling.) Minor thing, but I don't want to be one of those writers who doesn't do research on little things like that and ending up sounding stupid.

* * *

><p>Molly looked at the clock. It had already been an hour and a half.<br>She was getting very worried about Remy. She gave up and called his cell phone. No answer.

It was time to take initiative. She changed into her uniform, opened the door a crack, and went rottweiler. Molly was going to track Remy.

* * *

><p>Remy awoke to find himself in a warehouse somewhere. It was poorly lit.<br>Not bright at all. You could hardly tell it was daytime outside.  
>Unless he'd been out for hours, but he doubted it. It didn't feel like it anyway. His hands and feet were tied up. He was on the floor in an upright position. Remy wanted to charge the ropes on his wrists,<br>but he felt incredibly groggy.

"I had my men watching you last night," Marcus stepped up to him,  
>"You've gone soft. I don't like that."<p>

"Just trying to do the right thing. That's really saying...  
>a lot," Remy shook his head, trying to compose himself under the heavy groggyness, "Even when I was at my worst, I was still a better person then you. I never killed anyone. How many lives have you taken? How many men have you broken so that they can't even be happy?"<p>

Remy was gasping for clean air with every other word.  
>The smell of chloroform, the taste, was in his mouth and his nose. It was so sweet that it was extremely unpleasant. Meanwhile, he was waiting for a slap to the face or a kick to his gut.<br>Marcus didn't take talking back lightly.

Instead, the old man just gripped his walking stick tighter.  
>"I can't give you what you deserve for that. I need you in good condition. I'm going to find what you care about most in life, and then we're going to make a deal."<p>

Marcus turned around, but as soon as that happened, a rottweiler jumped on him, knocking him straight to the ground.

Molly didn't bite, but Remy saw that she only gently clamped onto his shoulder with no intention of letting go.  
>"Guards! Guards!" Marcus was screaming.<p>

Molly seemed to back off, but only for a short time.  
>She backed into the shadows where she couldn't be seen.<br>The next thing Marcus saw was a tiger leaping out at him.

The two men came running in, laser guns in hand, ready to shoot.  
>They stopped short on seeing a very intimidating Siberian tiger standing over their employer.<p>

"What are you waiting for? Shoot it!" Marcus screamed.

"HHUUHHHROAAAARRRRRRAWR!" Molly let out a roar that would frighten even the most hardened, toughest of men. It echoed through the building, making the very floor vibrate.

"There's only so much we do for money," One man said.

"That's alright boys. I just figured it out anyway," Marcus smiled,  
>"This isn't a tiger. It's another blasted a mutant. Dogs don't turn into tigers, and tigers don't wait to kill."<p>

Marcus looked at Molly. "Change back and we'll talk this out."

Molly moaned, looking from Remy to Marcus and back.  
>Remy shook his head slowly and subtly.<p>

Molly tensed up and looked at the two goons, showing her teeth.  
>That was all the incentive they needed to drop their weapons and leave the scene.<p>

"You let me go, my friend backs off," Remy said.

"Never!" Marcus snapped.

"Fine," Remy smiled, "So maybe they'll chase you all the way to the police station. Or drag you there."

Marcus hesitated.

Molly had backed into the shadows again. What was she going to turn into next?

Unfortunately, this maneuver gave Marcus an opening. He grabbed Remy, holding one of the laser guns left behind by goon number one to Remys head.  
>When Molly came out again, she wasn't a dinosaur as Remy had feared, but a gorilla. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.<br>"You leave now, I won't kill him," Marcus said.

"So now we're down to threats," Remy smirked, pushing the envelope.

"Shut-up!" Marcus was losing patience.

"Go," Remy said to Molly, "I'll be okay. Promise."

Molly backed into the shadows again, then left the building as a dog once more. She didn't even look back. Remy was relieved, but he knew Molly wasn't going to give up so easily. In this sort of situation,  
>her hard-headedness would be an advantage. The girl could be very persistent, especially when it came to protecting people she cared about.<p>

Marcus waited about a minute, then took the gun off of Remy.  
>"We're going back to my place. I'm going to search for the Ferrands and while I'm busy wasting my precious time, you can waste yours by doing jobs for me. If you don't, that mutant school of yours will be wiped off the map. It will be like they never existed."<p>

"Fine. Whatever you want," Remy said. As long as his family-his real family, he thought-was safe, that was all Remy really cared about.

"Just to make sure you don't try to escape on the way back..."  
>Marcus reached out for the bottle of chloroform, still holding the gun.<br>Not a smart idea, because a few seconds later, an owl snatched up the gun. Then after dumping the first one somewhere, quickly came back around for the second gun.

Marcus decided to just try to run with Remy instead. He untied Remys ankles and they started for the door. "You're really in for it," Remy was smiling now.  
>Molly would probably be back soon, knowing her, heading them off.<p>

The gorilla appeared again when they were at the door, right on cue. "Wha-?" Marcus said before Molly whacked him over the head with a fist. The man dropped to the floor in a heap. It was a bit anti-climatic, but all Remy cared about was getting Marcus out of his life and behind bars where he belonged. For good.

Molly changed back and untied Remys wrists. "Maybe you could carry him out? I'm way too out of it," Remy asked, rubbing his face.  
>Trying to get some air and somehow get the taste of chloroform out of his mouth.<br>Awful, awful stuff. Like having a truckload of essence of cotton candy shoved up your nose and into your mouth.

"Sure-woah!" Molly caught him as Remy started to fall over from dizzyness,  
>"Guess I'll carry both of you." She changed back and they were on their way.<p>

* * *

><p>They dropped Marcus off at the police station, with a note saying that there would be evidence coming up. Remy was still pretty shaky when they arrived back at the hotel, so Molly was holding him up, but it wasn't without difficulty.<p>

"So when did you hit your growth spurt that resulted in making it impossible for me to haul you around?" Molly groaned while her arm was around his waist and most of his upper body weight was on her head and shoulders.

"15 or 16 I guess. You should just be happy I can walk after everything that happened," Remy said.

"You should've just let me stay a gorilla like I wanted. Nobody would've noticed.  
>They would've just thought it was a costume," Molly said.<p>

They entered the hotel lobby.

"Right. Costume.-Charlotte?" Remy looked up to see Charlotte sitting in the lobby.

"I was just about to call you.-What happened?" She rushed over to help hold Remy up. She was much taller then Molly-most people were-so she it was easier for her.

"Long story. The short version is that we put Marcus back in jail," Remy said.

They made their way to the room and Remy lay in bed. Pleasantries were briefly exchanged among Charlotte and Molly, but now really wasn't the time for that kind of thing.

Charlotte opened the windows so Remy could get air. Molly put his feet up and started making him comfortable. Eventually everyone relaxed. They summarized what had went down. Charlotte didn't really looked surprised, but with her life, there was probably very little that could surprise her.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a minute," Molly grabbed her clothes.

"She's a nice girl," Charlotte observed, "Better not let her get away."

"I won't," Remy sipped some water, "It is a little complicated though. I'm her first boyfriend. It's weird for her."

"Relationships are always weird," Charlotte laughed, "You just have to make them work the best you can."

"I owe her my life, anyway," Remy mused, "And that's all she'll ever get. Everything I am.  
>The best man I can be for her."<p>

"I'm sure that's all she wants," Charlotte smiled, "Anyway, tonight I'll drop off everything I have on Marcus at the police station. It isn't enough to convict him by itself, but it should get him put away along with some witness testimony. Fortunately, he doesn't know I still have my house key. That idiot never did bother to change the locks."

"Thank you," Remy smiled, "We really would appreciate that. Saves us some trouble at least."

Molly came out of the bathroom. She looked like she'd been crying a little.  
>"Sweetheart, you okay?" Remy felt her mood. Sad, scared, very tired...and something else he couldn't quite name.<p>

"I-I'm fine. I'll be okay. It's just been a really long day. Um, I'm starving, what about you all?" Molly asked.

"I'll go get us something," Charlotte offered, "Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good," Remy said.

They had pizza and when Charlotte left that afternoon, Remy had a long nap. Molly stayed up thinking. Something had changed with her, but she wasn't sure what.  
>She wished she knew.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>"You want to WHAT?" Logan's voice almost broke Remys eardrum through the phone. It was the next morning. Remy had called first thing.<p>

"You didn't let me finish," Remy said, "You can come down and chaperone us. Stay in my room.  
>The Professor can get Molly a room. Everyone is happy."<p>

Logan agreed, but he grumbled about it.  
>Remy smiled. They'd gotten the extra week they wanted. It was so simple.<br>When he got off the phone, Remy hugged Molly, lifting her up and twirling her around in his arms. "We got one extra week here. Logan should be here tonight sometime. By then you should have that room across the hall. I'm so happy," Remy was all smiles.

"Sounds great," Molly was obviously happy too. She buried her face into his shoulder, snuggling.  
>Remy went to sit with her on the bed. "You're so nice and warm," Molly clung to his chest.<br>Remy took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Thank you for looking after me. For protecting me," Remy said.

"Um...sure. You're welcome," Molly said, "I guess I did a good job with it after all."

"You went above and beyond. You risked your life for me," Remy hugged her.

"It's like I said. We need to get our happy ending," Molly started to cry.  
>Remy wiped away the tears.<p>

"What are you crying for?" He was inwardly amused at her constant emotional flux.

"I was just scared for you. For once it was all up to me to do something.  
>The others weren't around. I had to save you on my own, and if I hadn't, I never would have seen you again," Molly broke down and really cried.<p>

"Okay," Remy said once she'd calmed down, "No more trips like this again. We'll just be more careful."

"Hey, I still want to take trips with you. Let's just leave the murderers out of it," Molly perked up again.

"That's fine with me," Remy laughed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week that followed went splendidly. The couple went to many historical landmarks,<br>ate lots of southern food, and had an amazing time just being together and having a little time to themselves for once. It was nice because Bobby wasn't pestering them or Kitty wasn't begging them to taste her cooking or Scott wasn't glaring at them from across the room.  
>The worst they had to deal with was Logan saying "Two feet of space between both of you," or "Hands out of each others back pockets _now_."<p>

When they got back however, life quickly returned to normal.  
>"Give it back!" Jubilee and Jamie ran through the foyer with Jamie holding Jubilees prized Teddy bear, Mihoshi, ending with Jamie slamming into Remy and resulting in about ten clones.<p>

"Aw! They're back already? Now we won't get to watch them on tv or see Logan blow a head gasket again!" Jamie stared at Molly and Remy.

Remy and Molly looked at each other. This could _not_ be good.  
>"Logan, please explain to us what Jamie is talking about," Remy said in that "almost-ready-to-kill-someone" voice.<p>

Logan, for the first time in memory, looked sheepish.  
>"Remember how Charles said he could track you on cerebro even if you weren't using your powers?"<p>

"Oh no," Molly said, putting her hands over her face.

"Well the kids hacked into it with Jean and thanks to a wi-fi hook up were watching you two in one of the rec rooms for your entire trip.  
>We would have stopped them, but by the time we found out it was too late," Logan explained.<p>

Remy and Molly were livid-and that was an understatement.

"I'm going to skin them alive," Molly said through gritted teeth.

"I'll gladly join you," Remy said, eyes burning with fury.

"I have to say I am proud of you kids though. Even though you didn't know they were watching they said that you still managed to keep it in check," Logan showed the faintest hint of a smile.

"Thank you," Molly and Remy said in unison.

"However," Logan looked at Molly, "The boys couldn't stop watching that little display you put on in that pink thing. What was _that_ all about?"

"Nothing!" Molly blushed, "Just...just an unfortunate choice of pajamas. I'd never try and seduce Remy. Honest!"

"Well don't bring those on any more outings, alright?" Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose in a display of exhasperation.

"Yes sir, will do," Molly half smiled.

"Now we have go have a long talk with our classmates," Remy said.

xxx

Everyone was gathered in the common room. Molly and Remy were standing,  
>the rest of the kids were sitting. There was a distinct vibe of tension in the room.<br>The kids sensed they were in a lot of trouble. Deep trouble.

"So Molly, are we gonna see you in that cami again anytime soon?" Roberto flirtatiously wiggled his eyebrows.

"SHUT-UP ROBERTO!" Everyone else screamed at him. Some empty cups and plastic water bottles were also thrown his way.

"You guys thought it was funny, didn't you?" Remy glared.

"We we're just-" Jean started to say.

"Nuh-uh," Molly held up her pointer finger, "Don't give us that. This wasn't about our safety or seeing how we were doing or whatever. You guys we're just trying to entertain yourselves.  
>Probably waiting to see if we'd manage to get into trouble. See how far we might go?<br>Well it's not funny. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

"This violates our trust with all of you. We can understand the staff wanting to keep an eye on us, but everyone? I consider you my family now and family doesn't do stuff like this," Remy said. He really was hurt.

"Didn't anyone speak up and say, 'No, this is wrong! They're our friends?'" Molly asked.

Kurt and Kitty looked embarrassed. "We tried to," Kitty said quietly.  
>"They wouldn't let us get a word in," Kurt said.<p>

"Here's an idea then," Remy said in a harsh tone, "Next time pick up a phone and let us know what's going on!"

With that Molly and Remy stormed out of the room. Remy grabbed his keys and they headed for his car.

"Of all the stupid..." Molly said.

"I can't believe they'd..." Remy said.

"We'd never do that to them!" Molly said.

"...Wouldn't we?" Remy thought it over for a moment.

"You're kidding," Mollys face fell, "Remy...they totally spied on us."

"I'm just saying that we're all like one big family. Scott and I never get along, Bobby fights with everyone, and the rest of them are either too nice or need serious attitude adjustments. I'm not saying the two of us would sit around and see if Scott and Jean or whoever would, um, do something,  
>but maybe they had our best interests at heart deep down. They're not bad kids Molly.<br>Sometimes they just act really stupid sometimes. Really, _really_ stupid."

"Maybe you're right, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that it was wrong.  
>I mean...they know me. What did everyone think...?" Molly looked embarrassed.<p>

"They know you, but they don't know me so well," Remy sighed, "They know how I feel about you, but I don't think they know how much I respect you. How much I respect your personal beliefs and your morals. It's a little on me too. I need to let everyone get to know these things about me so there won't be all this suspicion hanging around. We got past trusting me, now we need to get them to trust me with you."

"Okay...but it's going to take me a while to get over this," Molly frowned.

* * *

><p>A few days later things we're pretty normal. Except for the tiny fact that Molly was giving the kids the cold shoulder. She said very little at breakfast the past few days,<br>and when dinner time rolled around that evening, things hadn't changed much.

"The silence is killing me!" Bobby shouted at the dinner table.  
>"What do we have to do to make you like us again?"<p>

"I'm sure we can start by giving up meat, wearing berkenstocks and hugging some trees," Ray rolled his eyes. That received a kick under the table from Scott.

"Nah," Molly finally spoke to them, "Just start by standing up against animal abuse and cutting up soda can rings. Then we can move onto the heavier stuff."

"She speaks!" Bobby was dramatic, "Forgiveness shall be bestowed upon us!"

"Ah-ah, I didn't _say_ I'd forgive you," Molly said, "Just know that I'm disappointed in everyone. Remy was right, we're all family, but when you're family you have certain things expected of you. You treat each other with divinity and respect. So if you guys ever pull a stunt like this again, well, I might just have to move out."  
>Molly was serious.<p>

Everyone ashamedly muttered, "We're sorry,"

"Thank you," Remy and Molly said. "Apology accepted," Molly smiled at her friends.

"Now that we've cleared the air," Remy smiled, "You should know that we have plans to get married one day. It may be premature, but we know we're going to be together for a long time. So, uh, you can tease us all you want then. Just not right now."

"Pfft! Yeah right!" Jubilee giggled, "We're always going to tease you guys because you can't keep your hands off each other!"

"Okay, so we'll just tease you guys back," Molly smiled.  
>Remy held her hand. "It's good to be home," He beamed at her.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: At the end of this chapter, you may be wondering how Molly has so much money to pay for this and that.  
>I figure at first it was because of a part time stay-at-home job and a lot of saving, but post powers, it's because she's getting paid a very hefty amount from Charles for helping with the younger kids with lots of severance pay since they're mutants.<p>

* * *

><p>"You are being very sneaky," Remy smiled. He was blind folded and Molly was leading him somewhere. It reminded him of their first date after they started going out, but in reverse. It was a few weeks later in the afternoon on the weekend. Molly had told him to put a blind fold on, then started leading him somewhere.<p>

"I have to be if I'm going to hide anything from you," Molly said, leading him along.

After they went through a door, Remy smelled fresh baked cookies and other sweets.  
>There was the feeling of excitement both in the air and through his powers.<br>What the heck was going on?

"Okay, you can look now," Molly said.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

They were outdoors and it was a big party. There were a couple tables of food, a moon bounce,  
>a face painter, a petting zoo...lots of different things. It was overwhelming. So much color, so much excitement. It just screamed "fun!"<p>

"Okaaay," Remy said slowly, "Um, what is all this?"

"It's your party," Molly giggled happily, "Uh, remember everything you said about having a bad childhood? Well, I thought long and hard about it and I decided you needed a second chance. Just for a day. You know, to have what you didn't get."

Remy smiled, shaking his head. Only Molly, with the spirit of a child, could think up something this insane _just_ for her 19 year old boyfriend. Part of him wanted to go back inside and act his age, but as he looked around at every ones expectant faces, he recalled that he really did have quite a miserable childhood.  
>The other part of him wanted to play and regain the care freeness of youth.<p>

"Well what's everyone standing around for?" Remy smiled, "We need to get this party started!"

Everyone let loose. In two hours, everyone had their face painted and had a turn in the moon bounce.  
>(They'd managed to hold Logan down by physical force to get a wolverine painted onto his face,<br>but not to get him into the moon bounce. They probably would have if Charles hadn't told them not to push it.)

In three more hours, the students had seen animal balloons be made, played with the petting zoo,  
>had a crazy water balloon fight, gotten stuck to the Velcro wall, done finger painting,<br>all learned to climb trees from Remy, played pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, and watched a puppet show.

Two more hours after that all the kids had eaten their weight in cake and junk food, dumped a few gallons of soda on Remy ala the Super bowl, played in the pool since it was just hot enough outside, then changed back into their normal clothes. When it was late afternoon all the kids were kaput. Some of them were just laying lazily out on the lawn, others had actually made it back inside by some miracle.

Remy and Molly were amongst a gaggle of kids under one of the shade trees.  
>"Tiger," Remy smiled, tracing a finger around the tiger painted on Mollys cheek and going down under her chin.<p>

"Gambit," Molly smiled back, doing the same to the three tiny playing cards painted onto Remys right cheek.

"No one else would have thought to have done this for me," Remy said, "There aren't enough words to describe how happy you make me."

"Uh, you're welcome," Molly said, "I mean, I paid for half and the Proff paid for the rest, so it was just my idea. No big deal."

"Still, you listened to me. That's important. A good quality to have. It's something I've always enjoyed about you, Molly," Remy smiled sweetly. He hugged her very tight.

Molly smiled, then yawned. "Thanks. I'm glad. I think I'm ready to take a nap though. It's been a really, really long day."

Remy gave her a piggy back ride to her room, then he went into his own room to sleep for a while. As he drifted off he couldn't help but think he did have an amazingly thoughtful girlfriend. "I'm keeping her no matter what," He murmered to himself.


End file.
